The instant invention is a process and apparatus for the braking of a vehicle train. The vehicle train has at least two individual vehicles wherein one of the vehicles is supported by a supporting vehicle. Each of these vehicles has one or several "axle groups" which are understood to be individual axles, as well as, multiple-axle aggregates.
In such a vehicle train, the supporting individual vehicle takes over part of the weight of the supported individual vehicle when standing still and during steady-state travel, i.e., travel at constant speed. During non-steady-state travel, i.e., during acceleration and braking, it takes over part of the acceleration or braking force exerted upon the supported vehicle.
The directional stability of such a vehicle train is endangered during braking if the supported vehicle pushes too heavily because its brake or brakes produce insufficient braking force. Jackknifing of the vehicle train may occur, resulting in considerable danger to the vehicle train and to the surrounding traffic.
A process for braking a vehicle train is disclosed in DE 40 35 805 C1. This process determines the distribution of energies to the individual vehicles at a point of operation during which the force acting between the individual vehicles has assumed a desired value when the level of energy fed to the brakes is low. Based on this distribution, an attribution adapted to certain vehicle parameters at points of operation with high energy level is observed. The known process offers an approximate stability during braking of the vehicle.